Lucky Fox
by Passionate-Eyes
Summary: Konata had suddenly got in contact with someone from the past. Who is this person? And how important is this person that it would make her stop playing games...AND ON A WEEKEND TOO!


Chapter 1: Plans

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

Messages/Texts

(------Time Break-----)

Konata sat at her desk as she read the last of her messages before logging off for the night.

'_Spam, spam, spam....',_she continued down the list erasing what didn't interest her. She had just finished going through the last of her messages when she received and invite for a private chat.

_'Hmm, I wonder who it is?'_ she logs on.

konakona has logged on

yokosama has logged on

konakona: who is ths?

yokosama: ?? dont tell me tha you alredy frgt who i am?! O.O

konakona: .........uh...

yokosama: -_-; i'll giv u a hint......

konakona: .........wel

yokosama: i'm the only one that can beat u in H**o 3 in a one-on-one match

konakona: ,.....!! NO WAY!!!

yokosama: so u figured it out huh

konakona: wel ur never on so i kinda frgt....so y are u on now??

yokosama: wel...

(Next Day)

School the next day was the same as any other day, the only difference was that Konata had stayed awake throughout the entire class time. None of the other students gave it much thought but their semsei had thought differently, but did not voice it. In no time, lunch hour cmae round and brought Kagami from her class to eat lunch with her sister and freinds When she arrived she soon noticed the far away look on Konata's face.

"Hey Konata, what with that look on your face?" she asked her and waited for a response. But got nothing but the same look on her face. The other two turned to see why she hadn't answered her yet and got the same look.

After waiting a bit, they got their answer. Tsukasa and Miyuki sweatdropped while Kagamin facevaulted.

"Zzz...zzz...zzz..."

"Wow," Tsukasa was the first to recover, "Kona-chan has learned to sleep with her eyes open."

"I don't think so Tsukasa-san," Miyuki got closer to and lightly shook Konata. Soon, a her eyes closed upwards to show sleepy looking eyes....she had painted eyes on the her eyelids.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME SHE'S BEEN ASLEEP THE WHOLE TIME?!?!"

Kagami's yell immediately woke up Konata who them yelled out in surprise.

"OFCOURSE I'M FREE THIS SATURDAY!!!!"

Everyone in the classroom had heard her yell and cringed at the volume. A few of them had thought that it was basically obvious that she would be thinking that she was thinking of an online game.

"Geez, to think that you'd go so far just to cover up that you were up all night." Kagami was to first to bounce back.

"Gomen gomen," Konata let out a a loud and long yawn, "it's just that I was up all night chatting with someone I haven't been in contact with for awhile."

"So you were up all night chattimg?" Tsukasa was the first to ask, though Miyuki and Kagami already answer to that.

"So, what's up Kagamin?" she lost the sleepy look on her face and got a curious fox like look on her face.

"I just wanted to ask if you were free this saturday to go to the movies this Saturday with me and Tsukasa?"

Miyuki was the first to answer, "I'm sure that I can go."

Then they all turned to Konata who was still thinking, "Gomen, but I've already got plans this Saturday."

Kagami got an all knowing look on her face, "Oh yeah, your plans are always the same, log on to an online game on Friday night don't log off till Sunday night."

Konata got an annoyed look on her face but kept saying that she couldn't make it.

(Saturday)

Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki could be found eating at a restaurant waiting for their movie to start. Kagami had chosen that moment to look out the window and her eyes grew the size of dinner plates while her jaw met the table they were sitting at. The other two saw her expression and turned to the direction she was looking to and gained the same expression at what they saw.

It was Konata walking next to a blonde guy that was just about the same height as her father and had whisker like marks on his cheeks.

-----------------------------------

Next Time on Lucky Fox:

"I haven't been home for awhile due to work, so guess it was kind of a surprise for them when I showed up out of the blue."

Next Time - Family

**A/N: Ok, this is my first attempt at and AU crossover. I think this will be the first actual crossover between these two shows. I'm probably going to do another crossover with another anime but that might not be for awhile.**


End file.
